Silence, Malice, Demise
by Scelestus
Summary: The happenings before the tragedy of 'that fateful night', because Kvar could not wait to finally make the lives of thieves a true living nightmare.


~Notes: The Grand Cardinals aren't given that much characterization since you usually kill 'em right away, so I thought I'd give Kvar some character. Though, I don't know if he knew that Kratos and Anna had a child before he found them, so we can just play pretend and say that he's only after the two of them and without the knowledge of Lloyd's existence, okay? O_ka~y_. _Enjo~y_…

~Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia (if I did, there would be a scene that included what Anna looked like. It would play in Flanoir when Kratos tells Lloyd what happens after this fic).

* * *

With his overconfident attitude energizing him, Kvar quickened his stride through the thick, compact forest of Iselia. Before night's veil of darkness began to spread, he wanted his men stationed at their places, ready to pounce. He wanted his _Angelus Project_ back, and tonight was the night he would get it. Kvar had spent countless hours of labour tracking Kratos and Anna down, instructing his men to follow leads and search towns. Most citizens were even intimidated severely to surrender anything they knew about the pair. Through his hard work and determination (he credited himself with), Kvar found the thieves who took his precious offering to his Lord. Although he knew for quite some time where Kratos and Anna were now, he let them think they were safe whilst keeping tabs on them in order to give them a surprise attack.

Kvar felt the need to meticulously plan how to intercept the path of the two miserable creatures. After all, one was a powerful Seraphim (he admitted with utter disgust) who could obliterate the entire army of Desians if given the chance to cast any of the powerful magic in his arsenal. Kratos' melee skills were not to be taken lightly, either. His 4000 and above years of expertise in sword-play had the potential to overthrow every Desian warrior as well, no matter how well trained they were. Not only that, but, he had a great hearing range that could pick up the slightest clank of armour. His dark, scrutinizing eyes could see the finest of details, making it harder for Kvar and his men to find suitable places to be situated. That being said, Kratos was still a traitor, a lying thief, and was to be taken down immediately, though alive. The Seraph was still important to his Lord and was needed around Cruxis. If it weren't for that, Kvar would be happy to oblige to slitting the throat of the angel. He would watch the blood from the gash froth and bubble around the wound, then laugh in triumph as the lifeless body slumped to the ground.

The other little insect --the one _wearing_ his treasure-- was a puny human incapable of standing on her own two feet. There was nothing to that Ranch-rat in Kvar's eyes. She was Kratos' weak point and was to be exploited as such when given the chance. The _Angelus Project_ upon her hand needed to be taken from her with no damage to it. If he had to cut her hand off, Kvar would gladly do it. A contented grin played on his lips as he pictured severing Anna's hand from her wrist: blood cascading out of the cavity to soak the earth beneath her feet, painting a crude, carmine portrait. There would be wet, milky-white bone protruding out, glistening under the waning crescent moon. Her eyes would squint in pain and shock while she would frantically try to stop the bleeding. He could already imagine hearing her shrieks in agony from the lost limb. _It would be music to my ears...such a fitting cliché__!_ He nearly laughed aloud.

They were finally in their positions. Not a single word was spoken between the sizeable Desian army and their commander; only slight hand gestures were administered for communication. Kvar firmly gripped his staff in anticipation for the inevitable upcoming encounter, his crimson eyes lighting up with feral delight. He replayed his plan of attack in his head. _I can already taste my victory! _he mused, nastily running his tongue over his lips for emphasis. The time was near for the filthy pests to suffer at the hands of his wrath. They would soon find out his hatred, his venom. Chuckling, he readied himself and gave the signal to begin the entrapment.

_Oh, Kratos, you pathetic inferior being!_ Kvar thought. _I pity your immortal soul!_

* * *

~End Notes: I think I warped Kvar a little too much, heh.

Well, this is just my perception of him; I mean, he thinks _so_ highly of himself that it's annoying. Ugh, he irks me. Anyway…I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
